


Angel Cookies & Morning Rides

by noxsoulmate



Series: Angel Cookies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decisions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Kissing while Horseback Riding, M/M, Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Talking, no I don't care if it's not comfortable, yes I ignored it, yes my beta protested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Special anniversaries deserve special surprises. Maybe asking Charlie and Jo for help in preparing said surprise hadn’t been the best idea at first. In hindsight though, it might just lead to a very interesting and very much needed conversation…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angel Cookies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Angel Cookies & Morning Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suluvmanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluvmanga/gifts), [AmonArmath_di](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmonArmath_di/gifts).



> Hello again 😊
> 
> I'm so happy you liked the first timestamp. Let's continue with even more fluff, an awkward slip of the tongue, and some important discussions...
> 
> As you can see in my tags, one of my dearest betas protested against "kissing while on horseback"... and I ignored her 😂 so when we get to that scene and you're confused or want to protest as well, simply remember this picture:
> 
> And now, enjoy 😘
> 
>  **Prompts:**  
>  _suluvmanga:_ “I’d like something to help ease the angst of Cas’ early morning runs in the beginning. Maybe Dean planning a surprise romantic horse ride and picnic, etc. nose rubs would be so cute!”  
>  _AmonArmath_di:_ “Maybe Dean and Cas on a ride around the lake”

_Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand, and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home._

~ Edith Sitwell

**Sunday, 2nd of December 2018**

The phone in Dean’s pocket vibrated as he finished checking the saddle straps on Cherry and Honey one last time. Giving both horses a last pet, he moved out of the bay.

“Good girls. Wait here, won’t be long.”

Checking his phone, a smile spread across his lips and he was quick to hurry up towards the house. Back inside, he fetched the two full mugs from the kitchen and after a quick stop in Gracie’s room to hand her her tea and remind her that she would be home alone this morning (not that he thought she would even move from her bed until after their return), Dean snuck back into the master bedroom.

The picture that greeted him was so adorable, he stopped for a moment, simply standing there and admiring the sight.

Cas had twisted his way onto Dean’s side of the bed, face planted in Dean’s pillow, blanket hugged tight around his body. It very much appeared as if he had snuggled into the warmth Dean left behind after dragging himself out of bed about half an hour ago to get everything ready. 

Remembering that he actually had plans for them, Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Cas, one hand softly brushing away the mop of hair that had fallen onto Cas’ face. After caressing his cheek for a moment, Dean got a reaction out of Cas. Even though it was just him groaning and burying his face further into the pillow.

“Morning sunshine,” Dean said with a chuckle. Cas certainly wasn’t a morning person – which was surprising, given their history of early morning run-ins just last year. How Cas had managed to make it out of bed so early back then would forever remain a mystery to Dean. Every morning, he had to coax him out of bed if Cas wanted to join him on a ride. 

He just hoped he would be able to convince Cas to join him this morning. Not that he was nervous or anything…

After putting the coffee mug on the bedside table, Dean leaned down and nosed along Cas’ neck. Cas squirmed a bit, probably to get away from Dean’s cold nose, or maybe from the tingling sensation, digging his face even deeper into the pillow. When Dean chuckled, his breath ghosted along Cas’ warm skin and he could see goosebumps appear. 

“Rise and shine,” Dean whispered, nibbling on Cas’ earlobe. “Honey and Cherry are waiting for us. And so is your liquid lifeline.”

“Mhhhh.”

Well, at least there was a bit more of a reaction now. Bracing his hand on the middle of the bed, next to Cas’ head so he could lean over him, he upped his game. Nosing and nibbling turned into kisses, varying from feather-light and sweet to open-mouthed and downright dirty. 

Within minutes, Cas was panting into the pillow, his fingers gripping the bedspread tightly. And still, Dean moved on, widening his canvas from Cas’ neck to his shoulder, his upper arms, his shoulder blades, down his spine. Pulling away the blanket, he took an extra minute on the small of Cas’ back, savoring the soft noises filling the room in the silence of the early winter morning.

As he reached Cas’ pajama pants, he pulled them down just far enough to plant a kiss on one of those wonderful globes…

… followed right away by a bite that had Cas jerk up, swearing.

Looking up, Dean couldn’t fight the grin at seeing Cas’ grumpy face glaring down at him. With a swat to his butt, Dean got up from the bed and moved towards the door. 

“Come on, grumpy, the horses are getting restless.”

Already half out of the door, he stuck his head back in and smiled even wider.

“And there might be a surprise waiting for you…”

As he closed the door he was sure he heard Cas grumble even more but eventually, there were footfalls and while Dean moved back to the kitchen, grinning to himself, he heard the bathroom door close.

He kept himself busy cleaning the kitchen counter where he had prepared what was already waiting in Cherry’s saddlebag. He also listened for any noises, so the soft footfalls that made their way down the hall a few minutes later did not surprise him. 

A hand snuck around him, setting the empty coffee mug into the sink, and the next moment, he felt warm and soft lips at the nape of his neck. The now free hand rested on his stomach, drawing slow circles, incidentally dragging up his shirt in the process until fingers brushed across his bare skin.

Not one to let himself be easily distracted – well, that was a lie, but Dean was on a mission today – he quickly rinsed the coffee mug and then switched off the faucet. Drying his hands off, he turned around in Cas’ arms and caught his lips. He gave him all of two seconds to deepen the kiss, then Dean stepped out of his embrace, even going so far as to catch Cas’ wandering hands.

“Nice try,” he told him with a smirk, kissing away the pout. “But you don’t get to pay me back for waking you up. Not yet, at least.”

“You, Dean Winchester, are a cruel, cruel man.”

Grinning, Dean stole one more quick kiss and then moved over to the door to put his warm jacket back on.

“I’ll be gracious and let you take that back later. When you see my surprise.”

As if on command, Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket again and after making sure that Cas was busy putting on his boots and his own winter attire, he sneakily checked his chat with Charlie once more.

 _Alright, we’re here_ , read the message from before. _Better wake your man so he’s ready when we give you the get-go._

The new message contained a simple _Almost done, get going_ and a bunch of emojis, ranging from hearts in all colors to celebration emojis, champagne, and roses. Sending back a thumbs up, Dean suppressed an eye-roll. Charlie was behaving as if she was preparing his proposal to Cas…

Letting the phone slip back into his jeans, he turned just as Cas threw his scarf around himself.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Cas pressed out before a big yawn took over. “Let’s go.”

“You’re too cute, you know that?” 

Not even trying to tame his urge, Dean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Cas’ nose, then took him by the hand and pulled him out the door and down the path towards the stables. Within minutes they had led Cherry and Honey out into the cold, both girls pulsing with energy and excitement which soon leaped over to Cas, just like every morning.

By the time they reached the open field, he was even awake enough for a little race. Dean happily watched as Cas took the lead, his carefree laughter ringing out over the snowy landscape and through the quiet winter morning. Shortly before the field touched the path leading around the lake, marking the end of their race, Dean spurred Cherry on a little more, catching up enough for a photo finish. Since neither wanted to admit the other could have won, they goodnaturedly bickered about who beat who for a short while, letting the horses calm down as they circled around each other. 

When in late spring Cas had finally shown an interest in horseback riding again, there had been no question in Dean’s mind which mount to give him; the one Cherry felt most comfortable with. Honey was a calm soul and possibly the only horse allowed close enough to Cherry so that moments like these could happen, the two men playfully bickering while the horses continued to circle close together.

Dean watched as Cas brought Honey to a halt, Cherry following her friend’s lead without him having to direct her. As if transfixed, he stayed as still as the horses while Cas leaned over and grabbed the lapel of Dean’s jacket, pulling him close enough for a brief, yet very satisfying kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Chuckling, Dean pulled back. “Fine, fine. Can’t argue with that. You won,” he gave in, nudging Cherry into a walk next to Honey. They were close enough that their legs brushed each other and Dean savored the warmth that came with such proximity.

They didn’t speak for a while, simply enjoying the moment, watching as the sky steadily grew brighter and listening to the first birds waking up. Not as loud nor as many as there were when the weather started to warm, of course. But those few who stayed for the winter were giving them their first concert of the day.

All this time, they stayed side by side – except for the short distance where the path was too narrow between the lake and the slope that brought back some terrible memories. By now though, they had passed it often enough for Dean not to feel the need anymore to reach for Cas’ hand after he had sided up next to him once more.

He did so anyway, gently squeezing it before letting go again.

Because he always did once their morning rides brought them past this area, only a loving gesture now instead of the reassuring one it used to be.

“Sooo,” Cas broke the companionable silence after the slope lay far behind them. Soon, they would reach the junction in which the center path would lead them to the Shurley mansion, the path to the right wound around another field – the long way back to the ranch – and the final path to the left would bring them further around the lake, eventually taking them back to the field they had been racing across. 

Dean knew exactly where they would be heading today, which path would take them to his destination. For now though, he looked over at Cas, giving him his full attention.

“You mentioned a surprise?”

A grin flicked across Dean’s lips.

“Patience, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I’m not asking you to reveal it. I was just wondering… why?” There was only a hint of shyness in Cas’ voice but he was quick to continue. “I mean… I’m pretty sure it’s still a few weeks until our anniversary. Unless of course the surprise is for something else…”

“I’d say… Yes and no?” Dean began, thinking about it now. “I mean, obviously I _do_ love to surprise you. You know that by now and I guess you should start getting used to it.”

He heard a soft huff that definitely hid a smile and when he looked up he caught that glint in Cas’ eyes that told him he would get another kiss once they were out of their saddles. Which they very soon would be. As Dean led them on the path around the lake, he continued his answer.

“But there actually is a reason for all this today.”

“Oh?”

“This weekend a year ago, we… met again for the first time.”

Cas’ eyes went wide and a soft puff of air left him, Dean only able to hear the soft, “What?” because of the quiet surrounding them. 

His lips lifted into a shy smile as he kept explaining.

“Technically, we should have done this yesterday for two reasons. December 1st was when we met again at the ballet. And the first Saturday of December was the day we first met during our morning rides and runs. So yeah, probably the better day but seeing how yesterday was also the day of Gracie’s recital again, it would have been harder to sneak away for a few hours…”

When there was no reply, Dean looked back at Cas, only to see him tearing up. Chuckling, he once again reached for his hand and without hesitation, Cas took it and squeezed tight.

“You wanna kiss me right now, don’t you?”

Nodding frantically, Cas still appeared unable to speak, too touched by Dean’s explanation. 

Dean chuckled softly, squeezing Cas’ hand once more before letting go.

“But I’m not even done yet,” he told him with a wink. “Aside from our anniversary… I don’t know, I guess I thought this was a nice way for us to finally leave all the… the _angst_ and _pain_ behind that we probably both still connect to these early encounters. I mean, sure, we’ve been on morning rides together since but… I don’t know about you, but December and all the snow and all that… it does give it somewhat of a different feeling, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed, his voice so husky with emotions it had Dean smiling tenderly at him.

They stayed silent after that and it only took a few more minutes before they finally reached their destination.

As soon as they had come to a stop and dismounted, Cas was in his arms, his cold lips finding Dean’s, drawing him into a kiss so deep and full of feeling it warmed Dean down to his toes. Pulling him closer still, he savored the sweet taste of Cas and the warmth slowly building between them, chasing away the morning chill.

When their lips parted again, they still stayed close, breathing each other’s air as Cas leaned in and softly rubbed his cold nose against Dean’s, then pecked him on the mouth once more.

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Cas. More than I’ll ever be able to tell you.”

Their lips met again and they might have kept standing there forever, not willing to let go of each other, if it hadn’t been for Cherry. Still standing close to her, they were jostled when she accidentally bumped into Dean’s back, almost causing the couple to lose their footing. Chuckling, they righted each other again and with one more kiss, Dean took Cas’ hand and led him and the two horses towards the small trail between the shrubs. At this part of the path, the view to the lake and the small wooden dock resting there were mostly obscured until the last bend in the trail.

In the summertime, this was the area of the lake most occupied by the town’s youth. Around this time of the year though, no one would bother them. Especially not on a Sunday morning this close to sunrise.

One more turn on the narrow trail and the dock would come into view and by now, Dean was holding his breath, hoping Charlie and Jo had followed his instructions and decorated the way he had asked them to. It shouldn’t have been hard. Clearing the dock of all the snow, spreading some thick blankets for them to sit, placing some candles in lanterns around to make it more romantic.

That sort of thing.

Easy.

Simple. 

As they turned though, Dean’s eyes grew wide and he barely registered the gasp that escaped Cas because…

_Holy shit!_

That was so _not_ what he had asked his crazy friends to do.

This was _so much more_.

They had done all he had asked of them, yes – only ‘some thick blankets’ ended up becoming a lair of blankets and pillows and even more blankets; ‘some candles in lanterns’ turned into candles fucking _everywhere_ , so many so that Dean had a hard time counting them. There were fairy lights strung along the rails that bordered the wooden planks leading out over the water, some more framing the blanket lair as if to highlight it even more. That alone might not have been too bad… but there were also rose petals leading up to the blankets and covering the rest of the dock. Next to the lair, the clear outline of a cooler holding champagne could be seen, two glasses resting next to it.

All in all, the whole scene screamed one thing and one thing alone and when he turned towards Cas, Dean could see his boyfriend’s wide eyes, knowing Cas was thinking _exactly_ what Dean was thinking and he couldn’t stop the words from bursting out.

“I’m not gonna propose.”

The moment the words had left his lips, he wanted to smack himself.

“I mean– _fuck_ , of course I will– I mean, _no_ … I mean, _eventually_! Just not– shit! That’s not– this was not–”

He helplessly gestured towards the dock, before bringing his hand towards his face and covering his eyes. Please, let him sink into the darkest pit of hell, preferably _after_ he killed both Charlie and Jo. 

Only the sweet sound of Cas’ chuckle and a hand against his cheek kept him from losing it. Kept him from completely freaking out over how sideways his whole surprise had gone from one second to another.

Yep, his two best friends? Soon to be _very dead_ best friends!

“Dean, shut up. It’s alright,” Cas reassured him, still chuckling and urging Dean to uncover his face. When Dean gave in, all he could see was bright blue eyes so full of love and alight with amusement. “I wouldn’t want you to propose. Not yet.”

“You wouldn’t?” he asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

When Cas shook his head, Dean’s heart began to beat lighter again.

“It’s only been a year. Stop panicking.” He leaned up then, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. “Now, can we just enjoy this?”

Releasing a deep breath, Dean nodded, then chuckled humorlessly. “Damn, guess that’s one way to ruin a romantic surprise. Can we just start over?”

“Sure,” Cas assured him but then smirked as he added, “Would you like us to take a few steps back? Take that turn around the shrubs once more?”

The glare Dean shot towards Cas held no real heat as he finally took Honey’s reins from him, leading the two horses to a strong tree with low branches so he could secure their reins. Laughing, Cas followed him, pulling some snacks for the horses out of the saddlebag. Once Cherry and Honey were taken care of, Dean went for his own saddlebag, pulling out a thermos and two mugs. As he handed them to Cas, he let his boyfriend kiss him, no desire to play grumpy any longer. Quickly snatching the two lunch bags from the other side of the saddlebag, he followed Cas onto the dock and down towards their invitingly warm and soft-looking lair.

~*~

Watching the sunrise with Cas in his arms would never get old.

It wasn’t the first time they had watched it together but it was certainly the first time they had done it like this. The lair of blankets kept them so warm they had even shed their jackets, allowing them to lie together so much more comfortably. As did those stupidly huge pillows, which were propped up against Dean’s back, holding him snuggly while he held onto Cas.

So… _maybe_ his friends would live a little while longer.

Maybe.

At Cas’ insistence, they had enjoyed a glass of champagne before settling down, across from each other at first. Only once the first lunch bag – the one with the sandwiches – was finished did they move into the lazily comfortable arrangement they were now in. On their one side, the thermos and their two mugs of coffee sat within reach, on the other side the champagne and the second lunch bag. Occasionally, they would reach inside and snag an Angel Cookie to snack on.

As the red ball lost all contact with the horizon and slowly rose higher, Cas snuggled deeper into Dean’s embrace, his back to Dean’s chest, his head resting on Dean’s collarbone.

“So,” he spoke up. “ _Eventually_?”

It wasn’t the first time they had spoken since they had settled down but it had been quiet for a while now. So quiet, Dean might have wondered if Cas had fallen asleep, if it hadn’t been for his fingers softly brushing over Dean’s hands where they rested under the blankets on Cas’ stomach. 

At his question, Dean moved his head, his lips brushing over Cas’ temple.

He gave himself a moment to gauge his own feelings about the slip of tongue. Deeming that, really, there was nothing for him to hide and, while Cas’ question had been rather playful, it nevertheless held a desire to learn the truth, Dean decided not to joke around but to simply be straightforward.

“Of course,” he murmured, lips close enough to Cas’ ear that he knew he could hear him. “I love you, Cas. I know where I want this relationship to go.”

At his admission, Cas gripped his hands and linked their fingers together.

“Me too,” he whispered back. “And it’s not like I would’ve said ‘no’ if this had turned out to really be a proposal.”

That was really good to know, even though Dean had been half-sure he already knew that. It begged another question, though.

“But still, you wouldn’t have wanted me to?”

“Yet! I said ‘not yet’,” Cas was quick to throw in, briefly squeezing Dean’s hands. “Of course I _want_ it… eventually,” he added with a clear grin in his voice and Dean pinched him in the stomach for that, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

Once Cas had calmed down he continued. “Of course I would say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat. I hope you know that. But… I don’t know,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “I also feel like there’s still… there are still things we haven’t really talked about…” 

Dean stayed quiet at the admission. Not because he didn’t agree, but because he wanted to hear Cas’ thoughts before speaking his own.

Instead of giving an example though, Cas moved in another direction.

“Besides, technically, we haven’t even lived together yet. I know that’s not really an argument–”

“No, it is,” Dean interrupted after all, not wanting Cas to feel like any of his concerns were unimportant. Aside from that, this certainly was one of the topics Dean would like to discuss. “It is,” he repeated, “and it’s definitely something I’ve thought about as well. I mean… Not that I think it would change anything about how we feel for each other–”

“Me neither,” Cas threw in and Dean pressed a quick kiss into his hair in acknowledgment before he continued.

“And I also hope I’m correct in assuming you don’t feel like a guest at the ranch anymore, right?”

“Of course not. No. But that doesn’t change the fact that most of my things are still back in New York.”

“I know.”

That really was the biggest issue. Over the past few months, Cas had brought more and more of his belongings to Stars Hollow and left it here. But it was all peanuts compared to what was still missing. No more than the essentials had made their way to the ranch. None of the things he wanted there as well, simply because they were his. 

“I know,” Dean said again. “And I hate the fact that we aren’t able to simply fit it all into the house. Otherwise, I would have asked you months ago to move in with us for real.”

Cas made a happy little noise and squeezed Dean’s hands again. In return, Dean pressed another kiss to Cas’ temple, lingering there for a moment before nosing along the soft skin. It really was one of Dean’s biggest dreams for the near future. To find a way for Cas to move in with them.

“Well, in all honesty,” Cas said after a moment. “I don’t care for most of the furniture. Besides, the penthouse is mine anyway. I guess the easiest would be to just keep it mostly the way it is. And… I don’t know, maybe transform my office into a room for Gracie, then we could use it as a holiday home or something.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that very much. Plus, you wouldn’t have to stay at a hotel whenever you need to meet with Zar.”

“True, that as well. But… There’s also stuff I’ll need or that I simply want. Some of my books, about half my office; my plants and some of the art. There’s more, of course, but along those lines, you know?”

“I know, Cas,” Dean was quick to reassure him. “Really, there’s no need to explain. This is exactly what I want. For you to really move in with us. To live here.”

“Me too.”

They were quiet for a while after that, still facing the – by now – pinkish golden sphere as it continued to rise. But Dean wasn’t even seeing it, too deep in his thoughts.

Finally, he broke the silence.

“Guess that leaves us with two options. One, we consider moving.” 

Shaking his head, Cas interrupted, “I would never ask that of you. The ranch is your home.”

“Yeah, Cas, I know you wouldn’t,” Dean assured him. “But we’ve just established that we both want this and that the house is too small for us the way it is. After all, it was never meant to be for a family. I think it used to be living quarters for stableboys before Bobby took over the ranch. After that, he used it as a guest house and eventually, Gracie and I moved in and became sort of permanent guests. It was enough for the two of us but it certainly isn’t for… for a family.”

Which… was another of those things Dean knew they would have to talk about at some point. He had a certain opinion on that matter and something inside him said that Cas was of a similar mindset. But that was certainly something to explore another day.

So instead of going in that direction, he stuck to their original topic.

“The other option we might have is something I’ve thought about before but never really saw a need.”

“What is it?”

”If we really wanna stay at the ranch, I mean, if we decide to make this our permanent home, we could always try to add on to the house.” 

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. Shouldn’t be a problem at all. At least not with the master bedroom. All that’s behind there is an open field and that belongs to Bobby as well. We could extend the room itself and maybe add a sunroom too. One where you could sit and write if you get tired of the couch or the kitchen island.” 

“Mhhh, I like that idea.”

“Yeah? Because if you want to – if you really like this idea, then I’ll talk to Bobby. See what we can do. Maybe we can even extend the porch. Have it wrap around the whole house. Put a door for every room, so everyone has access. I bet Gracie would love that, too.”

Cas moved his head just enough to press a sweet kiss to his chin.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“What for? Planning a house in which my boyfriend feels at home as well?”

“For being you,” Cas clarified, chuckling when Dean huffed.

Letting go of Dean’s hands and moving around a little, Cas settled so he wasn’t with his back to Dean anymore, but rather pressed against his side. It made it easier to look at each other from time to time.

“I love that idea, Dean. And I can’t wait to finally really live with you. With both of you.”

“But?”

“But… I feel like this makes a few of those things we haven’t talked about yet even more pressing. At least some of the big things.”

“Like what?” Dean softly prompted, once again letting Cas take the lead here. 

“Like… like Gracie.”

“What about her?”

“I mean… for starters, how far do you want me involved in raising her?”

Startled, Dean looked down at Cas.

“I thought that was already pretty clear? Is it not?”

“I… guess? I don’t know. See, we never actually discussed this. I mean, sure, it’s only been a year and Gracie is an angel and so far there haven’t been any big decisions to make so I guess there was no reason to so far but–”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Dean interrupted gently, tightening his hold and pressing a tender kiss to Cas’ forehead.

In his unusual ranting, Cas’ had gotten a bit louder than their relaxed conversation so far, which showed Dean just how nervous he was about this topic. In an attempt to soothe him, he kept his voice extra steady and calm as he continued.

“Slow down, Cas. I get it. And I guess you’re right. I’m sorry we never actually talked about any of that. I don’t know… in my mind, you… you already _are_ her parent, you know? I’m sorry, I should’ve made sure this was clear.”

Cas was silent for a moment and Dean didn’t interrupt his musing.

“So… does that mean… you want me involved in big decisions? Maybe even arguing with you if I don’t agree? Or even making decisions on my own?”

Yes, that was exactly what Dean wanted.

“It’s up to you,” he said instead, because he wanted it to be Cas’ choice, especially something as huge as this. “I can’t… I _won’t_ make that decision for you. And there is no right or wrong here. Believe me, as a teacher, I’ve seen every scenario on the spectrum of patchwork families. There are partners who don’t want to be involved at all and there are others who simply become a new parent with ease. There are those who have no connection to the children at all and there are those who try to replace the parent that is gone–”

“I would never do that,” Cas whispered and right away, Dean reassured him by squeezing him tight.

“I know. I know, Cas. And so does Gracie. I’m just saying. There are thousands of different ways to do this and not one of them is ‘the right one’ or even a wrong one. It all depends on what that particular family wants. As for me – and I know for Gracie as well – we know how you fit into this family for us. So in the end, the decision of how involved you want to be in important decisions is up to you.”

Cas was silent for quite a while but somehow, Dean knew it wasn’t a bad sign. More than likely, Cas had thought about this ever since they had begun dating and was now simply adding Dean’s pieces to the puzzle. Given that this was about Gracie’s well-being, Dean was rather relieved that Cas wasn’t just making a decision like this on a whim. 

Finally, Cas turned further in his arms, resting so they were face to face, with Cas practically lying on Dean.

“When Gracie wants to go on her first date and you want to tell her ‘no’, I’ll be the one to step in and tell her ‘yes, have a great time’.”

A part of Dean wanted to protest – he would _never_ let any boys near his baby – but the bigger part, the rational one, was unable to tame the smile that started to spread across his face.

“When she wants to get her nose pierced or to dye her hair blue, I’ll be the cool dad who lets her, because you’ll be the grumpy one who wouldn’t.”

“True,” Dean admitted, his smile stretching impossibly wider.

“And when her first boyfriend – or girlfriend – comes to pick her up for prom, I’ll be the one to hide your rifle so you can’t scare her poor date off.”

“Oh my God, Cas,” Dean exclaimed, choking on a laugh. “I was _joking_.”

“No, you weren’t, and we both know it,” Cas replied, laughing as well when Dean pulled a face.

He had said that _once_ and only in jest. It really was meant to be a joke… mostly… 

It was impossible not to join in on Cas’ mirth. Not when Dean knew exactly what he was telling him here. And _by God, yes_. Yes, this was _exactly_ what he wanted. Maybe even what he needed. He would’ve accepted any answer Cas gave but with the way his heart started to flutter in his chest – as if it was light as a feather – he knew that this was the reply he secretly prayed for.

Pulling Cas in, he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, then teasingly rubbed their cold noses together, before finally gazing into those wonderful blue eyes again, tenderly cradling Cas’ face in his palm.

“You have no idea how perfect this sounds. All of it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With a wide smile, Cas leaned in for another kiss, then cuddled close to Dean, briefly burying his cold nose into Dean’s neck before resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wound his arms back around him and for a while, he simply held him, just like this, watching the sun slowly ascend while savoring the warmth and the happiness and the content feeling.

He knew there were still things to discuss and to talk through – there always were. Not just for patchwork families, but for all families. And they would have these talks, one at a time. Right now though. Right now, he wanted to just be close to Cas.

“Dean?”

“Mhhhh?”

“For the record though… you do know this would be enough, right?”

“Mh?”

“For… well… for a proposal.”

Dean tried to look down at Cas but his boyfriend didn’t move his head, still speaking into Dean’s collarbone. 

“You know this would be enough for me, right?”

A small smile tugged on Dean’s mouth.

“‘Course I do,” he finally murmured into Cas’ hair. “I wasn’t planning on proposing in the middle of the town square, if that’s what you fear.”

“Good,” Cas replied with a gloomy voice, finally lifting his head and squinting at Dean in a somewhat threatening way. “‘Cause if you did _that_ , you clearly don’t know me well enough and I would be forced to say ‘no’.”

Dean’s laugh rang loud in the silent morning air, another chuckle bursting forth when he saw Cas still trying to hold his glare. Leaning forward to kiss that pout off of Cas’ lips, Dean admitted, “If I ever did that to you, I would deserve nothing less. But don’t worry, sweetheart,” he added as he pulled him close again. “I know you far better than that.” 

He sealed his promise with a kiss and this time, Cas happily sank into it, their kiss soon deepening until Cas leaned back up.

“Good… in that case and for the record… you know what my answer will be.”

Dean let his hand brush through Cas’ unruly hair, let his gaze flicker over every inch of his beautiful face. There were still times when he couldn’t believe he got to have this. Got to be so lucky. 

But he did.

This was real. 

This was a dream come true – _his_ dream come true.

He would never let that go.

“And I hope you know what mine would be,” he finally whispered. When Cas’ tilted his head, a question in his eyes, Dean couldn’t hold back his grin. “You know… just in case you think it’s taking me too long again.”

This time, it was Cas’ laugh that rang out over the lake before he could tame it enough to speak.

“What? Are you planning on waiting another thirteen years?”

Grinning, Dean shook his head.

“Not a chance in hell.”

And as the sun rose ever higher, the two lovebirds basked in the bliss of their ‘unproposal’ and the delight of knowing that they both wanted the same things for a future together. As partners, as husbands ( _eventually_ ), and as a family.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DeanCas Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O4 "Fluff"  
> 


End file.
